Ghosts Of Our Past
by MaidofShadow
Summary: Sequel to The Price To Pay For Family. "Sam felt as if the wind were being knocked out of him when he saw the petite platinum blonde emerge, her large dark eyes wide and questioning." Sam goes on a hunt and meets Rae once more but she, of course, has no idea who he is. On top of that the spirit seems to have it out for her and is hurting people she cares about. Sam/OC multichapter
1. Chapter 1

**OK, due to popular request I have written the first chapter of a sequel to The Price To Pay For Family. I may turn this into a trilogy depending on how I write it. Either way, I hope you enjoy and I apologize for it's shortness.**

**Note: If you haven't read The Price To Pay For Family, I suggest you do that or this fic will get confusing fast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 1:

"What about this one?" Dean asked with his mouth full as he pointed to the newspaper lying on the table in front of him. The headline read: Local Girl Slashed to Pieces.

"Could just be a murder," Sam replied, taking a bite of his salad.

"Police say there was no forced entry and the murder weapon seemed to be a pocket knife," Dean read. "They released no further statement." He looked up at Sam. "How many killers do you know that have ripped someone apart using a pocket knife?" Sam tilted his head, thinking. "We've gone further for less." Dean reminded him.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "How far away is it?"

"Roughly 8 hours," Dean told him.

"Let's go," Sam said, finishing his salad and grabbing his jacket. Dean grinned and threw some money on the table.

"Let's," he agreed.

* * *

><p>"Say's here that the girl had a roommate," Dean read off the report he had stolen from the police office. "We should probably go talk to her."<p>

Sam nodded.

"Oh," Dean seemed disappointed as he looked up at Sam. "It says that the FBI took over the case. We probably shouldn't use our regular cover."

"That's fine," Sam said. "We'll just be concerned neighbors or something."

Dean considered that for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatever, just let me do the talking." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, Dean."

* * *

><p>The house was small, barely large enough for the two people that had lived in it. Sam supposed this was because houses close to the university were expensive. It must've been white once but it was a sort of muddy yellow now. Despite that the windows were clean and the small lawn was cut neatly.<p>

Dean walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" yelled a voice from inside. A moment later a girl with pink hair and a nose ring opened the door. "Yes?" She asked, eyeing the brothers.

"We're-" Dean began.

"Em, who's there?" called another voice from inside, cutting Dean off as another figure emerged.

Sam felt as if the wind were being knocked out of him when he saw the petite platinum blonde emerge, her large dark eyes wide and questioning. A million emotions swirled inside him as he stared at her, enough to make him feel faint.

"Hi, we're just con-" Dean started again but this time it was Sam who cut him off.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Dean gave him a betrayed look but Sam paid him no mind.

"I'm Emily," the pink haired girl said and jabbed her thumb in the other girl's direction. "And that's Rae."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot and it would mean more chapters for you guys. I know it's short but I haven't had much time lately and I wanted to set the mood or whatever. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, sorry to have kept you all waiting! I hope you enjoy it and I'm so sorry it's so short and not that great. The story will pick up after this (I hope) and secrets will be revealed! Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Note: I'll update when I can but school has become a little hectic and it may be hard for me. At the very least I can promise one update a month, most likely two (hopefully more though). Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 2:

Rae looked different, Sam noticed as she invited them in. Her hair was shorter and her skin a little paler, making her freckles slightly more obvious. She was clearly dressed for a funeral, her hair done up and her clothes dark. She was wearing more make up too and Sam was doing his best not to stare, used to her with next to nothing on her face.

He had forgotten how beautiful she was, having done his best to spend as little time as possible thinking about her. He had never expected to see her again and he thought that it was better to just forget her and move on.

"Please take a seat," she gestured to one of the small couches in what must've been the living room. She and Emily sat on the other one across from them.

"Why are you here?" Emily asked rudely. Rae sent an apologetic look towards the brothers.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" Rae suggested, her voice soft. "I'll handle them and I know how tired you've been lately."

For a moment Sam thought that Emily was going to flip but instead she nodded and went upstairs.

"Sorry about that," Rae turned back to them with a smile. "She's been having a rough time."

"Do you-"Sam coughed before continuing. "Live here or…?"

"Just moved in." Rae informed them.

"The girl that used to live here; Julie, she died didn't she?" Dean asked and Sam winced at his insensitivity.

Rae nodded.

"Did you know her?" Dean inquired quickly before she could say anything.

Rae nodded once more. "We weren't friends. In fact, she hated me, but she didn't deserve this."

She looked at them sadly and once again Sam felt as if someone had stolen his breath. The look on her face reminded him too much of the night when she had told him how she felt.

"Do you know of anyone who would've wanted to hurt Julie?" Dean pushed on and Rae shot him a suspicious look.

"What did you say you were here for again?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and Sam couldn't help but laugh. She turned towards him, seeming a bit surprised at his response.

"Like I tried to say before my brother here so rudely interrupted me at the door," Dean gestured towards Sam, bringing her attention back to the older brother. "We just moved in across the street and we heard what happened and wanted to come pay our respects."

Rae nodded as if that made sense before saying, "That would almost work if I didn't know for a fact that the Rogers live across the street and have for 20 years." She raised her eyebrow once more, making Sam smile. "So you'll have to do better than that."

Sam shook his head with a light laugh. She was clearly the Rae he had known; no nonsense and straight to the point. Oh, how he had missed her.

"We're hunters." Sam told her.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, looking at him as if he were insane.

"Hunters?" repeated Rae, ignoring Dean. "Like bounty hunters?"

Sam shook his head. "More like monster hunters," he explained.

"Why not just tell her your whole life story while you're at it!" Dean grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Or ghost hunters if you prefer." Sam continued, also ignoring Dean. "We have reason to believe that it was a spirit that killed your friend's roommate."

Rae paled slightly as she stared at him. Then she sent her jaw and anger crept into her expression.

"Get out," she said quietly, clearly trying to keep her voice steady.

Sam didn't move, shocked at her reaction. Last time she had practically forced the idea on him that what they were hunting was a ghost.

"Get out!" Rae repeated, shouting now.

Dean grabbed a dazed Sam's arm and pulled him towards the exit.

It was only after she had slammed the door in their face and Dean turned to give him an accusing look that it occurred to Sam that perhaps she wasn't the same Rae he had known and loved. Perhaps the Rae he remembered no longer existed, or even worse, never had.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a lot to me and mean more chapter for you guys. Tell me what you think!**

**~Liliana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not the best chapter but I thought you guys deserved an update. This will be a short story with only seven chapters or so. I will probably write a third one and make it a trilogy, let me know if you want it! Anyways, this is sort of a filler but enjoy!**

**PS I will update at least once a month (probably more) but I can't guarantee more right now because my life is super busy. Still, there will probably be more than one update per month but if not, know that you at least get one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 3:

"What were you thinking?!" Dean shouted, once they got back to their motel room after giving him the silent treatment in the car.

"Clearly I wasn't," Sam replied, raising his hands in defense.

Dean glared at him. "Now we're going to have to break in all because you couldn't keep your frigging mouth shut!"

He went to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer before leaning back against the counter, clearly deep in thought. After a moment of silence he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke again.

"Look Sam, I know things have been hard lately, with the Apocalypse and all, but bringing someone else into this life is not going to help anyone." He looked up at his brother. "What did you think you would achieve by telling her that?"

Sam shrugged, looking as dejected as he felt. "I-I don't know. I guess she just seemed like she was the sort of person who would understand, who would believe."

Dean walked across the room then and placed a hand on the other man's shoulders. "Just because someone can believe doesn't mean they will. You can't assume to know someone, Sam."

Sam bit the inside of his cheek, avoiding his brother's eyes. "I know that now."

* * *

><p>They sat in the Impala, watching the house from across the street. Dean was clearly worried about his brother, since Sam hadn't said anything all dinner, and was trying, and failing, to strike up a conversation.<p>

The younger of the two had been using the time to think. He needed to accept that the current Rae wasn't the Rae he had known. Over a year and a half had passed anyway. Why had he assumed she would be the same? There was no reason for her to be. A lot could happen in that amount of time, enough to change a person entirely.

He hadn't thought about that though when he had seen her again. He had been so surprised and happy and confused that he hadn't been thinking and it had cost him her. He felt like beating his head against the windshield, but he knew that Dean would freak out if he hurt his Baby.

It hadn't even occurred to Sam that Rae was living practically across the country from where he first found her. Surely that should have given off some sort of warning sign in his mind. Clearly, it hadn't though, and now he was paying for it.

They sat there for hours, waiting. They were waiting for the roommates to leave so they could break in but so far there had been no such luck. All that had happened was that the girls had gone to their respective rooms (or at least that's what the brother's assumed) and Rae (who's window faced the street) had begun to read.

"Don't these girls ever have any fun?" Dean grumbled, frustrated.

"Well, considering they had been at a funeral this afternoon, partying is probably the last thing on their minds." Sam commented. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Smart-ass," he said under his breath.

"I heard that." Sam never let his eyes leave Rae's window.

"Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam immediately replied without even realizing that they hadn't exchanged those words for months now, maybe even years. Especially not since the Apocalypse had started.

Just then Rae turned her head towards the window for the first time since she had entered the room and Sam sat up straighter in his seat.

"Wha-" His eyebrows knit together in worry and he was almost out of the car before he knew what he was doing.

Rae had a black eye.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews mean more chapters for you and it really means a lot to me! The story should pick up in the next chapter, just so you know. Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Incredibly short chapter, I'm sorry. I had to end it here so I could end the next chapter where I wanted. The next one will explain a lot more and (hopefully) be longer. Enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

Chapter 4:

It was two days before anything happened.

Two days spent researching and coming up empty handed. Two days with absolutely nothing to show for it.

The house that the girls were living in was clean. The girl who had died had had no enemies (expect Rae perhaps) and was generally liked by most. The city itself had had barely anything exciting happen to it since the university had opened and was actually lower on crime rates and missing persons than any other city Sam had ever visited.

As far as the Winchester brothers could tell there was literally nothing that would've caused a spirit to haunt this place.

They were beginning to think that the girl's death had really just been a random act of violence as the papers had said.

At least, that's what they thought until the third day.

Sam had noticed the paper when he had been out getting breakfast. Pocketknife Killer Strikes Again, read the headline. Underneath was a picture of Emily.

"Dean!" Sam called loudly as he entered the motel room. "There's been another one!"

For a moment he didn't realize there was anyone else but his brother and him in the room. It only took him a second however, to realize his mistake.

"I know," Dean replied flatly as Rae stood up.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short but it means a lot to me and also means more chapters for you. I'm planning on writing a third story in the trilogy that has to deal with what happens after this ghost but I won't if you guys don't want it. Let me know if you do!**

**Thanks,**

**~Liliana**


End file.
